This invention relates to an earth moving implement of the type having a bucket with laterally spaced side walls, a rear wall, and a scraping blade extending along the rear wall between the lower rear portions of the side walls. The implement is adapted to be towed behind a tractor or the like and serves to scrape dirt or other material from the ground, the dirt being contained between the side walls of the bucket.
A wheel assembly is pivotally mounted on the rear of the bucket and includes a pair of laterally spaced ground-engaging wheels. By pivoting the wheel assembly upwardly and downwardly with a hydraulic actuator, the elevation of the scraper blade may be changed and the bucket may be raised and lowered for the purpose of dumping the accumulated dirt.